Ma ZhenHua 马振华
This article is a stub. You can help Bajipedia by expanding it. Work in progress article - translation of major source in progress. Name Ma ZhenHua 马振华 Family Ma Yu (Grandfather) Ma De (Father) Ma Ning (Son) Biography Early Life Ma Zhenhua was born in ___ in 1940 into a martial arts family; grandson of Ma Yu, a master of LiuHeBaFa, ShaoLinQuan, BaJiQuan and several other styles of kungfu. His father, Ma De, had also mastered the family martial arts and had also learned Li style TaiJiQuan under the reknowned master Li RuiDong.国家武术一级教练 马振华(图), TianJin Daily, April 30, 2013 08:59 by 李汉东 (Li HanDong) - XinMin Network Ma was 6-years-old when he began training in martial arts with his grandfather and father in the family's LiuHeBaFa, ShaoLinQuan, BaJiQuan. Later life At age 26, Ma followed in his father's footsteps and began studying Li Style Taijiquan and Yang style Taijiquan. Later, at 39-years-old, he completed the Li Style TaiJiQuan system and became a successor of Li Zhaoyin (李昭印). To be translated and edited After a few decades of diligent study hard practice, Ma Bocaizhongzhang, a comprehensive grasp of the Lee-style tai chi eight Gang twelve soft, nine kinds of racks and twelve kinds of animal shape, from the sticky, with the secret formula, and Tai Chi thirteen , Tai Chi thirteen Dan and other exercises. Ma worked in Xinjiang at Karamay construction four groups as a sports teacher for 20 years, was Karamay City Sports Committee hired as an amateur martial arts class coach, has cultivated more than 400 students, two of them become city coach. In 1979, he came to the North China Oilfield, in the North China Petroleum Administration Bureau as a martial arts coach, until retirement. Ma Zhenhua put all the effort into the martial arts teaching, he trained students in various competitions at home and abroad success. Sixth World Wushu Championship long boxing champion, eight games martial arts all-round runner-up Jiang Bangjun is his high school. 2005 National Games men's empty-handed training project first winner Tianjin martial arts team Cheng Kun is also his students. In addition, he trained students also won the ninth session of the National Games martial arts second, the National Workers' Games martial arts competition first, he also for the Beijing Sports University, Tianjin Institute of Physical Education, Hebei Institute of Physical Education, Shenyang Institute of transport 13 martial arts Professionals, colleges and universities around the training of more than 20 martial arts specialty students. In the decades of martial arts career, Ma Zhenhua to Wu will be friends, many times to participate in martial arts competition, impressive. He has won the Hebei martial arts traditional boxing fist 4, Hebei Province Wushu traditional martial arts routine third, Hebei Province, the first prize of folk martial arts. Ma Zhenhua rain and rain, martial arts more than obsessed with regret. He said: "one day do not practice empty, two days do not practice hand loose." Even the New Year's Eve, the first day, he also insisted on practice. In Ma Zhenhua view, martial arts is not just fist fight, which contains a more philosophy and culture. For decades, Ma Zhenhua relentless pursuit of the highest state of martial arts physical fitness, to master their own things, has always been unreserved, effort to teach, he was awarded by the Chinese Wushu Association and other units issued the "national excellent martial arts counselor "medal. After retirement, he was appointed as Zhejiang University Lee-style Taijiquan Association coach, train a large number of martial arts talent. In 2002, Ma Zhenhua in the Hangzhou International Taiji Tournament to get tai chi, Tai Chi sword, Tai Chi guns and other three gold medals. In 2004, he won the second session of the Zhejiang International Traditional Martial Arts Conference, such as Lee-style Taijiquan , Bajiquan, Taiji guns and traditional Yang style Tai Chi sword five projects champion, and won the All-round Excellence Award. Ma Zhenhua is now the Hebei Province Wushu Association Member, National Wushu sixth, a national martial arts instructor, a national martial arts referee, whose performance is included in "folk martial artist List," a book. In his influence and under the influence of his son Ma Ning has also become a martial arts master, has won the seventh session of Hebei Province, the first session of the traditional fist, the oil body of the martial arts competition individual third, Hebei martial arts competition individual Almighty fifth. 2008 - Present Day In Hangzhou Ma runs classes predominantly at Zhejiang University on the weekends, but has been known to teach students at his house regularly during the week. His regular, weekend class in the weekend would start at 7am with XingYiQuan, followed by BaJiQuan, Zhan Zhuang, Li TaiJiQuan, and finish with free practice at 11am. Overtime, due to student demographics changing, Ma has changed his focus more towards teaching TaiJiQuan, with very few students still learning his BaJiQuan. Martial Arts Ma places great emphasis on body conditioning, 2-man-sets and JiBenGong and has known to be particularly direct in calling out those without strong foundations. Lineage Bajiquan Ma Yu > Ma De > Ma ZhenHua References Category:People Category:Master Category:China Category:Li TaiJi Category:TaiJiQuan Category:Yang TaiJiQuan